


Universes

by orphan_account



Category: Young Avengers
Genre: Everyone else is HERE but they aren't major characters, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-13
Updated: 2015-07-13
Packaged: 2018-04-09 04:46:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4334402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AmeriKate exchange prompt: "Kate and America, first date in some alternate universe that America loves. Things go awry." For damedogwood on tumblr :))</p>
            </blockquote>





	Universes

_Oh god oh god oh god.  
_ _What do I wear?  
_ _Christ this was a bad idea, I should just cancel, she probably only said yes out of guilt anyway.  
_ _I’m going to throw up I’m actually going to throw up right now right this second.  
_ America turned her head to the clock on her bedside table, read 12:38, and jumped out of bed. She was supposed to meet Kate in 22 minutes and she was still in her pyjamas. “Shit!” She whispered to herself as she struggled out of her pyjama shirt and made her way to her closet.  
America stood there, half naked, for a good couple minutes trying to figure out what to wear. She wanted to be fancy, but not _too_ fancy; casual, but not _too_ casual. It was a dilemma, to say the least.  
She looked back to the clock, which now read 12:41, and finally decided to slip into a pair of dark skinny jeans and a black v-neck, with her favourite jean jacket over top. The outfit would be completed with her brown faux-leather boots and a wrist full of simple silver bracelets before she left the house.  
America quickly combed through her curly hair, cursing every time she hit a knot. Her phone told her that she was due to meet Kate in exactly 12 minutes, and she should hurry and get out there now. After applying a thin line of eyeliner and a coat of mascara, America pushed on her bracelets, shoved her feet into her boots, and made her way out the front door.  
  
  
America arrived at the park that she and Kate agreed to meet at, and was waiting no more than two minutes before Kate herself showed up.  
"Hey!" Kate said excitedly, going to sit on the swing next to America.  
"Hey," America replied, "you look nice."  
It was true, Kate looked great. She was wearing a purple tank top with a thin black cardigan and black jean shorts, a silver necklace with a moon pendant, and purple converse. (If America was being honest, Kate _always_  looked great.)  
Kate smiled, "thanks," she said, "so do you."  
America grinned, and stood up from the swing. "Ready to go?"  
"Yep! Where are we going?" Kate asked, standing up next to America.  
"It's my favourite universe. I think - or, I hope - you'll like it."  
Kate smiled, her eyes crinkling in the corners (America thought it was adorable) and said, “I’m sure it’s wonderful.”  
America replied with a small, excited smile before kicking a hole through the universes.  
  
  
America watched as Kate stepped through the hole, and a surprised look covered her face. “Wow…” She said, walking across the sand slowly.  
“Do you like it?” America asked worriedly, “if you don’t like it, there are a whole bunch more that I love. This one is just my favourite because it’s always warm but not too hot and the water is really nice an-”  
“It’s great, America,” Kate said, placing one finger over America’s mouth to quiet her.  
America blushed, “sorry. I’m bad at this.”  
“I think you’re doing great,” Kate replied, “are we gonna swim now?”  
America nodded, motioning to a small straw hut near a row of palm trees, “they have bathing suits and stuff, since I totally forgot to tell you to bring one. I’ll pay for it. Sorry.”  
Kate laughed, “you don’t have to pay, it’s okay. I needed a new bathing suit anyway.” She didn’t wait for America to reply before she made her way down the beach, toward the straw hut.  
  
  
They bought their bathing suits, America’s a simple black bikini with white polka dots, Kate’s a straight purple bikini, and two towels. They changed quickly in the bathroom before making their way to the water. They put their towels out a couple feet away from the shore, dropping their bags and clothes on the sand. “Ready?” America asked with a smile.  
“Yep!” Kate replied enthusiastically, running to the water. America laughed and followed her, running until the water was to her belly button  
“I am _not_ getting my face wet,” America warned, “I didn’t spend all of two minutes on my makeup to have it all washed off by the ocean.”  
Kate laughed, “whatever, drama queen!” She dove under the water, kicking hard and coming up a couple feet away from America.  
“Wow,” America said, playful glare on her face, “is that how it’s gonna be?”  
“Yep!”  
America laughed, splashing the other girl (who then splashed back. Causing America to splash Kate again. Causing a war).  
  
  
The girls were lying on their blankets, tired after spending half an hour in the water, trying to get a tan. America heard Kate mumble, “where did the hot go?”  
“What?” She asked, opening her eyes. The sunlight they had been lying in was replaced with shade, which was odd. “There aren’t clouds in this universe,” she mumbled, rolling on to her back to see what the problem was.  
“Hello again, Miss America,” a deep voice said.  
“Oh my God,” America said, rushing to grab all her things and get up, “Oh my God, Kate, get up. We have to go, like, now!”  
“What? What’s going on?” Kate asked, turning around slowly. When she saw the creature in front of her -- a seven foot tall, deep green, scaly creature -- she yelped and quickly grabbed her clothes as well, joining America on her feet. “What _is_ that thing?” She said, looking to America.  
America kicked a hole in the universes, back to a forest in their home universe, as she said “some guy that has been stalking me for years.”  
She grabbed Kate’s hand and pulled her through the hole she had just kicked. “We’re only a couple minutes away from my house, and then we can go to your place. Hopefully he won’t follow us,” She said as she began leading the way to her house.  
 _“Hopefully?_ You mean that... _thing_...can move through universes too?” Kate asked as she ran next to America.  
“Yeah,” America replied, panting, “you would be surprised at the amount of things that can. They’re all over.”  
  
  
They arrived at America’s house less than a minute later, and America showed Kate where the bathroom was, “so you don’t have to run around in a bathing suit any longer.”  
While Kate was changing into her (temporary) clothes, America changed into something that would be more practical while fighting a seven foot scale thing, which included a pair of shorts and proper running shoes (and, of course, her jacket). She exited her room quickly, tying her curly hair into a messy bun on top of her head.  
“Ready to go to your place? You’re gonna need your bow and stuff.”  
“Yeah,” Kate said as she quickly folded up the bathing suit. America kicked yet another hole, this time just to Kate’s house, and they stepped through.  
“I’ll wait here,” America said, leaning on the wall.  
“Okay. I’ll be quick,” Kate promised as she raced to her room.  
  
  
A couple minutes later, Kate reappeared in her purple catsuit with her bow. “Let’s go,” she said, slipping on a pair of sunglasses.  
Before she could do anything else, America’s phone rang. She looked at the caller I.D to see a photo of David, and she sighed. “I’m a little busy at the moment,” she said.  
“Wow,” David replied, sarcasm laced in his voice, “not even a hello.”  
“What do you need?”  
All the humour left David’s voice as he said, “there’s a scaley thing downtown and it keeps saying your name. Or, I think it’s your name. He could just be saying the coun-”  
“It’s my name,” America interrupted, “I’d really hoped he wouldn’t trace us here, but al parecer todos los dioses en todos los universos me odian, porque mi suerte se pone cada vez peor.” _< Apparently all the Gods in all the universes hate me, because my luck just keeps getting worse.>  
_“Sólo llegar centro de la ciudad, está bien. Puede presentar una queja sobre la suerte de mierda más tarde.” _< Just get downtown, okay. You can complain about your shit luck later.>  
_America was surprised for a moment, “I didn’t know you knew Spanish.” She looked at Kate, and motioned for the other girl to follow her out of the house.  
“Je sais tout.” _< I know everything.>  
_“I don’t know what you said, but it’s probably true. We’ll be there soon.”  
She ended the call and turned to face Kate, “the thing followed us.  
“Does he have a name?” Kate asked, opening the front door and motioning for America to exit first.  
“I dunno. He probably told me, but I forget,” America replied with a shrug. “All I know about him is that he’s huge, and he’s creepy, and I’m not particularly fond of him.”  
Kate led them out the gate in the front of her yard as she said, “that’s good enough for me.”  
  
  
The two arrived downtown to see Billy, Teddy, David, and Tommy already there, standing together in a group. “What’s the plan?” Kate asked as they approached the group.  
“We were wondering if America knew of any weaknesses it had? Nothing we do seems to be working,” David replied.  
“I don’t know its weaknesses,” America said, “just...hit it. He usually gives up after a little while.”  
David sighed. “Okay. Well. Most creature’s have weaknesses around the neck area, so aim for that,” he said, looking at Billy and Teddy, who nodded. He turned to Kate and Tommy and said, “If you guys could distract him from the ground, that would be great. Because he’s got the scales, I don’t think Kate’s arrows are going to cause him any actual pain, but it will help to keep his attention away from Billy and Teddy.” The two nodded, and David finally turned to America. “He seems to know you,” he said, “so try and see if you can’t just. I dunno. Convince him to leave. Before he makes too much trouble.”  
America nodded, and the team took their places. Kate and Tommy attempted to distract him, Tommy running circles in front of him and just generally being a bother, while Kate aimed arrows at his midsection which, as David predicted, didn’t break his skin. America watched as Teddy and Billy took flight behind him, waiting for America to attempt to talk to him before they began their actual attack.  
America sighed before she took off from the ground, hovering in front of the creature’s face. “Hey!” She yelled.  
He looked up from where he was focused on Tommy and Kate, looking at the girl floating in front of him. “America,” he said, voice low and gravelly with just a hint of a frog’s croak, “I have followed you here. I have been searching the universes for you. Why must you make me search for you?”  
“You’re boring and creepy and I don’t like you,” America said, crossing her arms over her chest.  
Apparently, that was the wrong thing to say, as the creature let out a loud yell, beginning to stop around, smashing the ground and punching buildings around him.  
No less than a minute later, however, his eyes slipped closed and he began to tumble. He first fell to his knees, and then to his side. America looked up, surprise on her face, to see Billy and Teddy smiling and hi-fiving. Satisfied, she made her way back to the ground, meeting Tommy, David, and Kate.  
She sighed as she kicked a hole to another universe, not thinking about which one, and dragged the creature into it. She watched as the star slowly closed, and turned to the rest of the team.  
“Good job, Billy and Teddy,” David said. “And everyone else, obviously. I think that was our fastest time taking someone out!”  
The others nodded and, after a couple small comments, went their separate way. America turned to Kate, and began walking back to the other’s house. “Um,” she said, “sorry everything kinda went...bad.”  
“No way!” Kate said, amusement clear in her voice, “that was the best date I’ve been on in _ages!”_  
America stopped, confused, “really?”  
“Yeah! It was so fun, we should do that again!”  
“I- wow. Okay. Yeah, again. When?”  
Kate was smiling when she stopped at her front gate and said, “sometime next week? I’ll text you.”  
America returned the smile. “Yeah, okay.”

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry the last paragraph or so (or the whole fic maybe) is kinda shit, I ran out of ideas :((  
> Anyway thanks for reading and I hope you liked it!!   
> Also shout out to my friend Joyce for the French and my friend Sarah for the Spanish!!  
> (Also unbeta'd so any mistakes are mine)  
> Disclaimer: I don't own Young Avengers or the characters in this fic.  
> Sorry for the shit title lol I couldn't think of anything


End file.
